onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Subrosian
Note: I have started archiving my talk pages and I will continue to do so from now on. Do not go into them and edit them, because they archived for a reason. Continue to make your posts here. */Archive 1/ oh okay, sorry about that ^^'Luna15 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay srry for editing it. Good point. I hadn't heard about all the formal wiki rules before, so I didnt know then, but I knew when I wrote that comment, so I wasn't really thinking. So sorry Subrosian, that wasn't nice of me. -hughdo Nightmare D. Matthew You need to check this out, He made a character named Nightmare D. Matthew that has a devil fruit that has three different elements (Darkness, Time, and Space), has all three forms of Haki, and can become a wolf and hawk. It doesn't go by the normal way of saying one word twice then "no Mi". I think there is a rule against that. --Slasher Chaos 12:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) alright I didn't know if it was godmod or not. --Slasher Chaos 16:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) whats wrong with the cloud cloud fruit?? Why did you delete my kumo kumo no mi?? its an original logia fruit that i made up!! clouds are not smoke their different their was nothing wrong with it! i know that zoan types have models and that logia ones dont that is why i made it the kumo kumo no mi without the model cloud part what was wrong with that? clouds arent smoke so why did you delete it? *Jazzy* 01:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC)shugo72 Sorry i thot it was you! Well if it needed to be fixed for grammer the slash person cud have emailed mewell messaged i shd say about it then i cud fix it! Sorry i thot it was you i thot that mayb you didnt like it Ooopzies lol but could you get slash to undelete it for me and cud ya help with the editing?? slash is umm slasherchaos am i rite? i didnt know the grammer was bad but they shud have messaged me about first will you please put it back up? =) Thank U! Thanks i'll do what i can with the grammer!! xD english wasnt always my best subject i'll work on the article okay but i mite need help with making the grammer proper & thanks for restroing it!! I will do my best im gonna do a great job Alex8567 23:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Rules Hey could you let me know what are the rules concerning pics for characters here? Will fix my character accordingly and then start anew with some more characters. Cheers! JetTalk 11:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Killing in One Piece Hey, Subrosian. Just wanted to point something out. It's been bugging me for a long time. You said that, in your One Piece fanfic, your original character is killing people, which Luffy is against. So he's created a rift in the crew because he things they should kill the people they fight, while Luffy doesn't want that. Well... Just felt I should point out... Luffy's never spoken up and mention his dislike of killing. It's not a Luffy thing. It's an Oda thing. He feels it's more punishment for the villains to see their dreams destroyed than to kill them. It has nothing to do with Luffy's personal beliefs. It's just Oda's personal beliefs. Adding to this is an even simpler fact... Zoro's killed several times. And Luffy didn't have a problem with it. --Cyberweasel89 00:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Um, actually, no. You're way wrong. It isn't Luffy's decision to not kill his enemies. Luffy doesn't care one way or another. It's Oda's decision. The whole "it's worse punishment to let them live to see their dreams destroyed" isn't Luffy's belief. It's Oda's belief. Luffy doesn't have any such belief. :Secondly, Zoro killed the original Mr. 7. Luffy didn't have a problem with it. So it's evident that Luffy has no issue with enemies getting killed. :--Cyberweasel89 01:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Zoro killed the original Mr. 7 at Whiskey Peak, while the Straw Hats stopped by there on their way over Reverse Mountain. ::Right. Oda didn't say anything about it being Luffy's beliefs. He just said that Luffy is the one who destroys their beliefs and dreams. He's not choosing not to kill them. They just don't die as a result of Luffy's beatings. ::For example, look at Rob Lucci. Luffy beat him to within an inch of his life. He would've died had the rest of CP9 not been able to get him expert medical attention soon enough. Luffy had no way of knowing Lucci would get that kind of medical attention when he was done with him. He didn't care if the guy died or not. ::And when Robin snapped Spandam's spine in half, he could've easily died. Those kinds of injuries either paralyze you or kill you. Luffy didn't have a problem with that. ::Then there's the numerous minor Marines and enemy pirates they've killed. Luffy even told the Black Cat pirates right to their faces that, after he was done with Kuro, he'd kill them, so they had no reason to be cheering for him. ::Another time, Luffy stole the gas masks off those Pirate Armada pirates during the battle of the Barati. Without those gas masks, they'd die from the gas, and Luffy knew that. He didn't care. ::I'm just trying to make a point. Killing isn't an issue with Luffy and the Straw Hats. Never has been. It's just how Oda likes the punish the villains by hand of god. The villains live because that's just how the fights turn out. Not because Luffy chooses not to kill them. And besides, Zoro's killed before for sure, and Luffy hasn't even once told him he couldn't kill, nor has he said that to the rest of his crew. ::Plus, it's not the job of an OC to stir up that kind of trouble with the canon characters. It's against fanfic writing code. No OC is supposed to try and change or blatantly accuse canon characters of flaws, story continuity problems, etc. It's in the same category as the writer making a canon character they hate the butt of turmoil and bad representation. ::There is no no-kill rule among the Straw Hats. That's just how Oda likes the fights to turn out. It's not a personal belief of Luffy or any of the Straw Hats. The characters don't have the same opinions as their creator. That kind of assumption is exactly why people get offended when fictional characters make racist or sexist remarks, form parent or church groups, and protest against the TV show or movie. --Cyberweasel89 04:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Explaination Please!! Why did you delete my Kairo Kairo no Mi AND Raven .G. Zen ?? About Kairo Kairo no Mi, I understand when people first read this they like "WTH, its can't be happening, he'll become super duper strong and no one will beat him !!". But I'll say that some Devil Fruits generally turning the users body to natural element, such as rubber, ice , and even light.The Kairoseki is the one type of material/element in OP world, so this DF might be possible.The users still can be affected when he been touched by Kairoseki eventhough when he became Kairoseki.He also vulnerable to Haki. So I hope you'll be consider to reinvoke this page deletion. About Raven .G. Zen, I know that this page was been deleted because its hasn't been updated for years. But I've been working back to write the page back and to get active back in this wiki, and it still been deleted.. So I hope you'll be consider to reinvoke this page deletion. PLEASE !!!! Oda ≠ Luffy Okay, you’re not listening. I admit to my mistake and to the faulty evidence, but I really don’t feel you need to insult me with a condescending attitude, especially since I truly considered you the heart and soul of this Wiki, even from the moment you started here. I respect you as the leader of this wiki, and for the way you've managed it. Normally, I don't treat people with respect if they don't treat me with respect. But like I said long ago, I'm still fine with being your lightning rod of hate. I've always been happy to be your frustration stress ball, and I'm still fine with it. Better me than someone who doesn't deserve it. When Oda made Luffy, he had the image of manliness in mind, since Dragonball had already done everything you could do with a pure little boy. It’s Oda’s belief that villains should live and see their dreams fall apart instead of being killed by the hero, not Luffy’s belief. When Oda responded to that fan question, he wasn’t speaking for Luffy’s actions, he was speaking for his own writing. Just because an author believes something, that doesn’t mean his characters believe it. It’s that kind of thinking that causes fiction to be censored, or for people to be attacked because of their fictional characters. Luffy has never, not once, told his crew they couldn’t kill anyone. Luffy is fine with killing people. Oda just doesn’t write it happening because of HIS beliefs, not Luffy’s beliefs. You’re really just making Luffy look like a pussy so your character can look more badass. The “true killer” who teaches the sheltered saints the hard facts of life, or the renegade who reforms a group from their faulty beliefs. If you want characters who truly refuse to kill others in fights, just look at Rurouni Kenshin. But that really is the characters’ beliefs. They even state it’s their beliefs. Luffy doesn’t. Not once has he refused to kill anyone, and not once has he told his crew they couldn’t kill anyone. Not once has he showed disgust over the killing of others. --Cyberweasel89 02:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Can I makes Devil Fruit that has been made but just for my fanfic ?? Jack Hamilton 10:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Jack Hamilton10:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Jack Hamilton Thanks for fixing it!! Hi jazzy here thanks for correcting my iwa iwa no mi page okay! and next time i'll be sure to do a good spell check and make the article properly sorry but i was doing homework and watching tv at the same time, then the station messed up that sucked & i got kinda mad at it so yeah xp anyway i'll try to do it right next time around *Jazzy* 05:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Shugo72 Reply Thank you for the greetings and I have taken a look at the rules and guidlines so hopefully i won't make any major blunders. Also thank you for pointing out who the senior members are as i was unware of them except for you since i am currently using your character of Jeran Kedamono as a guideline for creating my own character of Teague. But i just have two question that i need to ask, first of all are we allowed to use canon devil fruits as abilities for our own characters, and second is there is a specific timeline where the story of this fanon is taking place or do we write out our own individual stories with our own timline........--Zaraikou 14:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Well that makes things easier, now i can start working on my ideas and concepts here without much worry, i started with my first pirate character Teague, so far he is coming along nicely, hopefully i should be done with him within the next two days. Thanks again for clearing up things for me........--Zaraikou 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, its just that its kind of offensive when someone steals what you've written so hard, but anyways i am cool with it since he aplogised, so no need to take drastic measures, and i saw you warned him from doing it in the near future. Also if you have sometime could you have a look at two of my article,my main character Teague and his devil fruit power Ryo Ryo no mi, and tell me how theyr are and are they up to the sites standards, it will be really helpful and i will be greatful for you opinions............--Zaraikou 18:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Devil Tree In a cannon storyline, there had two trees named Treasure Tree Adam and Sunlight Tree Eve.. Suddenly I have come out with an idea of Devil Tree Lucifer, which is the source of all Devil Fruits in OP universe.The ideas is when people with devil fruit power is dead, the devil of the fruit will return to the tree and in several amount of time the Devil Fruit will reproduce and scatter all around the world like Dragon Balls.. I would like to put it in my fanfic and put a page on wiki's. But I think it's better to ask your permission first instead create a page then been deleted later. So, what would you think ?? will you approved my idea ?? ^ ^ Jack Hamilton 14:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Jack HamiltonJack Hamilton 14:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Devil Tree 2 I don't mean the will be 2 devil fruit with same power.. I means when the devil fruit returned to the tree, it will take time, years perhaps before the fruit will develop and when it ripe, instead fall of the tree, it will projected in high speed, like Dragon Balls..and it is ONE fruit of that kind only...^ ^ Zoan, Paramecia and Logia type Devil Fruit develop and ripe in different rate like Paramecia 10 year after previous user dies, Zoan 15 years, and Logia 20 perhaps. So, how do you like my ideas?? could you give me green light ?? Hey Hey man! Just wanted to give you a heads up that I will most probably be getting active here again and will be transferring over a few articles from the one piece fanon wiki that used to belong to a friend of mine. Wanted to let you know so as not to have any problems in the future. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you, I'll ask you if I need anything. I'm currently learning how to edit pages by writing my first page. Persian13 00:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Content in a page? I tried to create a page but I can't find how to do the content box and how to make differents content parts (like appearence, strenghts, ect...). How do you do it? I searched in the "Help" part but they don't explain it... Persian13 01:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for helping me start. I've created my first page and I'll start my second in a few minutes! Persian13 14:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new on One piece Fanfiction and I've got some cool ideas but I'm not used to how everything is plus I just got banned from Bleach Fanfiction so i was wondering if you could show me the ropes. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand how most of the stuff works I just need help in making a character on here it's way different from bleach Fanfiction. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) well I wanted to do this guy that was given to the celestial dragons with his little sister, managed to escape and traveled around till he made his way to an island in the new world with his sister and he ate the stone-stone fruit. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Does a page get deleted if it's inactive for long enough? Yeah I notived that the page for a devil fruit I put up got removed, the Chatto Chatto no Mi. As I recall the structure was good and it's not in the actual series so was the reason because it wasn't being viewed, not being edited or what? Petronec 02:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Just making myself known! Hia, Subrosian! Nice to talk to you, since I've seen your name around the Wikia prominently but have yet to check in. I'm Nettlekid, the same person as Jean-Loup McIlvain-Cellier (my real name, which was on my Facebook when I first signed in, but I prefer the username Nettlekid so I switched it) hence why I've re-edited all my recent character creations here, just so they'll have that Nettlekid tag. I wanted to clarify that, so you didn't think there was some vandal messing around with other people's creations. Speaking of which, I hope you like the characters and powers I've put up on this very excellent site. I don't really know what I plan to do with them, I may or may not make some fanfics as time goes on, but this was just a good way to consolidate my material and also bask in the glory of having something that seemed so official. I must thank you, it was your various character profiles which I used to format the bios of my own (though don't worry, all the content of the bios are my own.) I'd be very interested to hear what you think of my characters, if you have any pointers, and just general constructive criticism. Very good to address you directly, Nettlekid 22:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC)